


Day 6: Jingle Bell Rock

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Bootylicious, Christmas, Christmas Music, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Jingle Bell Rock, Panties, Singing, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Twerking, shiro in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Shiro finds a pair of dashing red panties and decides to surprise the team with a performance of Jingle Bell Rock.





	Day 6: Jingle Bell Rock

"Doobidoodubidoodubidoodaabadabdamdadadadadaaa..." Shiro softly hummed one of his favorite Christmas songs, swinging his fine booty from right to left, while he took the dry clothes out of the washer and started seperating them based on who they belong to. "Ladidadaaa... ah Coran's hideous grandma panties... ohh what have we here." Shiro gently picked up a pair of dashing red panties, wondering who they belonged to as he had never seen them before. Allura maybe? Shiro shrugged and looked at the sizing, quickly discovering that they would probably fit him perfectly. That's when the most glorious idea popped into his head...

"What's going on?", Keith asked. Everyone had gathered in the lounge room on Shiro's request and discovered that the furniture had been slightly rearranged and the dining table now looked like some sort of stage.  
"No idea", said Lance. "Shiro just said to meet here." They shrugged it off and all took a seat in front of the stage. Suddenly the familiar tune of Jingle Bell Rock began playing.  
"Christmas Concert? Awesome!", exclaimed Pidge and applauded and from the side of the room in walked Shiro, wearing nothing but a pair of killer high heels and those flaming red panties he found. He strutted his stuff onto the makeshift stage, accompanied by cheers and catcalls from the rest of the team.  
"WERK!", cried Lance.  
"SLAY!", cheered Pidge.  
"THIS GOT ME PREGNANT!", exclaimed Hunk.  
"I AM DECEASED!", called Allura.  
"YAAAAS SHIRO YAAAAS!", shouted Coran.  
"Hey those are my panties!", complained Keith.  
Once on stage, Shiro started swaying his hips in tune with the music. And then he started to sing:  
"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,  
Jingle bells swing n jingle bells ring..."  
He gave an epic shake of the booty.  
"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun... AND EVERYONE!"  
They all joined in singing, whilst Shiro fabulously swirled around on stage.  
"What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away!  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!"  
Shiro slapped his thighs and went down in a squat before getting on all fours and twerking it out.  
"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet,  
Jingle around the clock!  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell roooooock!!!"  
Shiro gave one final twirl before stage diving off the table. The others caught him and they all cheered and laughed together.

"I really do want those back though", said Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms


End file.
